Alex and I and the Avengers
by aguamarine1116
Summary: The Avengers have just welcomed in Alex and Tami (OC), who are new to the planet of Earth. Little stories involving them and the Avengers
1. Chapter 1

"Alex, give me back my helmet!" Yelled Tony from upstairs as my best friend, Alex Ramarez, slid down the banister and raced into the kitchen, where Steve, Natasha and i were, laughing and holding a gold and red metal helmet.

"Hey, keep this safe Stars and Stripes!" she said before plunking the helmet down on Steve's head and running into the pantry, stifling her laughter.

In stormed Tony, black hair astray and blue eyes furious. He spotted the helmeted Steve and smiled triumphantly. "She's been here!"

I was trying to pull the helmet off Steve's struggling head when he announced that. "She said something about going to antagonize Bruce until he Hulked out-" I started before Tony's eyes widened and he cut me off with a yell.

"No! No, no, no! She can NOT make him Hulk out! Last time he did, i had to buy a whole new kitchen!" he grabbed his helmet off Steve's head with ease and ran out of the room. After we heard the door shut, Alex cautiously walked out of the pantry.

Laughing, she high-fived my reluctant hand and sat casually on the counter. "Sorry, Stars and Stripes. No hard feelings?"

He shook his head in amazement. "You are something else, Ramarez. Sure, we're ok."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "What was the whole point of messing with Tony anyways?"

Alex shrugged. "I was bored?" She started playing with her hair.

Alex had short black hair with green highlights, which she now wore in a paris fashion where the back was short and it was longer in the front. She had bright green eyes and was a short, 5'3 girl with semi tan skin.

Natasha threw her hands up in the air. "Of course, it all makes sense now," she said sarcastically before strutting out of the room.

I went to the fridge and grabbed some carrots, bringing them back to where Alex sat. "You're seriously almost as bad as Loki," i said while biting into a carrot. Steve reached across to take a carrot and i smacked his hand. With a bruised look on his face, he withdrew his hand.

Alex put her hand on her heart and gasped with fake hurt. "Tami! How could you even think i am as gruesomely evil as that greasy little bag of skin and bones?"

Steve looked up from his drawing pad he had gotten out. "You used permanent shoe polish to polish my shield."

I pointed a carrot at her. "You painted everything in my room black," i shuddered in horror as i remembered waking up to that horrid color.

"You shrank my Captain America suit." Steve pointed out thoughtfully as Alex snickered.

"Haha, the look on your face was priceless!" She said.

"You also took my journal and wrote ALEX WAS HERE in big letters on every page!" i muttered.

Alex groaned. "Aw, come on guys! Those were just jokes!"

Clint opened the door right then and Alex immediately turned to him. "Can you please tell these guys what i do to them is completely harmless?"

Clint laughed. "Harmless? Ya, no can do, that'd be a lie. Remember when you dressed up like a demon that one Halloween, and you scared Bruce so much he Hulked out and took out half of Manhattan? Ya, i think Tony is still dealing with lawsuits about that."

Alex huffed. "But i'm so damn bored in here! All i do is think up ways to prank you guys. I never mean to hurt anyone."

I laughed. "You're bored? What, is saving the world 7 times a month too easy for you?"

"Yeees!" Alex half shouted half moaned at me, clutching my shoulders dramatically.

Clint shrugged and grabbed for my carrots, which i defended viciously, leaving his hand scratched, bruised, and carrot less. "Why don't we go somewhere? Somewhere so freaking insane that Alex couldn't possibly be bored ever again!"

Steve and i looked at Clint with an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look, while Alex jumped off the counter and ran up to Clint.

"Are you serious? Do you think there can actually be a place like that?" Alex asked.

Before Clint could respond, in walked Bruce, with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Bruce! You're supposed to be in your lab!" i practically yelled at him.

He gave me a blank look and held up his cup of tea. "I ran out of green tea, so i went to the store to buy some."

The door burst open, revealing a very angry Tony, who pointed to Alex and yelled, "You!" before storming up to her.

She laughed and waved at Stark. "Miss me?"

He snarled. "Just who the h*ll do you think you are? This is MY house, not yours. I am the boss around here, NOT you!"

Alex poked her finger into Starks arc reactor. "And who do you think you are talking to a girl like that?!"

Tony laughed. "Since when did you become a girl?"

I gasped. Knowing Alex, this was NOT going to end well.

She smirked before lifting up her shirt, flashing everyone, including the now awestruck Tony. "That proof enough to you?" She said, dropping her shirt back down.

He didn't answer, just stood there staring at her in admiration.

She hmphed and walked out of the room, leaving behind an astonished Tony, an embarrassed Steve, a laughing Clint, a disapproving Bruce, and an amused me.

Bruce sniffed and turned to leave. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going back to my lab for some APPROPRIATE science experiments." He said before swishing out the door.

Clint, still laughing, sat on the stool next to me. "Haha, did you see the look on Tonys face? PRICELESS!" He made another grab for my carrots, which proved unsuccessful.

Tony grinned like a high school boy and sat in front of me. He whistled. "That chick sure has some guts. And a fine body," he added.

Clint laughed. "Haha, that too." Tony agreed and they fist pumped, while Captain and i just looked at them in disgust.

"You guys are so disgusting!" I said, biting into another carrot.

Steve nodded, glaring at Tony. "If you keep acting like that, you're never going to win over her heart."

Tony spluttered in his coffee cup. "Win her OVER? Why would i want to win over that pompous little brat?"

Clint raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer to Tony. "Does that mean shes available?"

Tony spluttered again, actually splashing coffee onto the granite counter. As he wiped it up, he gave Clint a suspicious look. "Whats it to you?"

Clint shrugged and grinned over his cup. "I wanna take her out sometime."

This time I choked on my carrot. Steve immediately went into action, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pushing upward until a small piece of carrot flew out of my mouth and into Tony's face.

He yelled in surprise and whipped it off his face onto the ground. He turned back to me and practically growled.

I was still gasping, and giving a pat of thanks on Steve's back. Finally catching my breath, i ignore Tony's glare and turn to Clint. "You're thinking of asking ALEX out? Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "Ya, shes pretty fun to hang out with, and shes got an AMAZING bod," he grinned at my look of revulsion.

"Wait wait wait, YOU are going to ask out HER?" Tony repeated.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Is that a problem?"

Realizing he just sounded jealous, Tony turned back to his half empty cup, trying to look nonchalant. "Psh, of course not. You are allowed to date anyone you want, even if they are as crazy and unpredictable as Alex."

Clint smiled smugly and leaned back on his chair. "Cool."

I looked between them in disbelief. I mean, they BOTH pretty much said they liked Alex, my BEST FRIEND. I looked to Steve, who just shrugged and grabbed a carrot. I was too far in shock to try and stop him.

**Weeeeellll, here's one of my first fanfics. Wait, THE FIRST fanfic. Ah, the summer of 2012, that's when it all started, right after the Avengers came out. Memories...**

**Yup, so please feel free to comment. **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen door swished open again, and before i could process it, i was yanked from my chair by Alex and dragged out to her room.

Alex yanked the door open and sat me down on her green and black striped bed before shutting the door close and plopping next to me.

"Tami, I need your help NOW!" she said urgently, pulling on my arm.

I wiggled my arm out of her grasp and sighed. "What?"

She bit her lip, hesitating, before bursting out, "I think i like Tony!"

My eyes widened. "Tony?"

She nodded impatiently. "Yes yes! But i think i like Clint too, thats the problem!"

I gasped. "Clint?"

She huffed impatiently again. "Yes, yes! I need HELP!"

I smiled knowingly, holding my tongue and leaning back on her bed. "Oh, i don't know."

She stopped pacing her room and glared at me suspiciously. "What do you know, Tami?"

I got up to leave, smiling still. "Oh, nothing."

Alex raced in front of the door, blocking my exit. "What do you KNOW, Tami?"

I shoved her out of the way and yanked the door open, giggling as i ran away. "Im not telling!"

As i burst open the kitchen door and passed by Steve, i heard him say, "Hey Tami, we figured out-"

"Sorry Steve, Im really busy right now!" i shouted hastily, jumping over the counter and hurrying past a surprised Clint as I hear Alex enter the kitchen.

"Alex, i was wondering-"

"Tami! Tell meee!" She shouted over Clint's excited question.

"Nooooo!" i shouted back as we entered the living room, where Natasha was watching TV.

"What are you-" Natasha started to say before i cut her off.

"Im not telling Alex something so now shes chasing me," i said hurriedly, running behind the couch Natasha sat on.

"Why wont you tell me?" Alex cried out, trying to figure out which way around the couch was the fastest to catch me.

"Its not for me to tell!" i shouted.

Alex, getting antsy with the lack of catching me, jumped and flew over Natasha. I sidestepped, and she flew past me and into the wall. She growled. "Tell me!"

I leaped over the couch and started to fly down the stairs. "Natasha, help me!" i called back.

I hear a crash and a yelp that sounded like Natasha. Oh shit, i thought. She must REALLY want to know!

I crashed through the nearest door, and ran into Bruce, causing him to drop the vial of blue liquid that was in his hands.

"Shit Tami! You've made me drop the cure for cancer!" Bruce yelled.

"Ya, thats nice Bruce," i said distractedly as i checked the stairway for Alex. I turned back to Bruce. "Um, i think you should leave."

He rolled his eyes. "And why should i leave MY lab?"

Alex crashed down, landing at Bruce's feet.

"Because things are going to get aggravating very fast!" i said as i ran away, seeing Bruce's skin turn greener and his clothes start to tear.

Alex looked up, saw Bruce starting to Hulk out, and ran after me.

I had just reached the main lobby of Stark Tower when Alex tackled me to the ground.

I sighed and let her 'pin' me down, knowing I could throw her off anytime, but getting tired of running from her.

She smiled triumphantly at me and folded her arms.

I looked at her expectantly.

"So, tell me what you know!" she asked breathlessly.

"Alex, chill out! All i heard was that Clint was thinking of asking you out, and Tony was getting jealous of you-" she ran off before i could finish.

I start to get worried. "Jarvis, could you please bring up the kitchen security tape?" i call out.

"Certainly, Madam Reynolds," came the british voice of Jarvis as the wall next to me popped up a live video feed of the kitchen.

Clint, Natasha, and Steve were sitting around the counter when the door slammed open and Alex flew in. She yelled as she saw Clint, and tackled him to the ground.

"You like me?" She asked frantically, grabbing his shirt and searching his face.

He laughed nervously. "Well, ya. I was going to ask you out, but you-"

She slapped him. "You LIKE me!"

I groaned at her display of 'affection'.

The door opened, and i saw Tony look around before spotting Alex. He ignored her attack on Clint and yanked her up.

"Is there a reason Bruce is the Hulk now?" he asked sharply.

"You like me TOO!" She yelled, oblivious to Tony's question.

He blushed and started to mumble. "Well, you know, you're really hott, and cool, and super fun-" She ran out the door.

I put my head in my hands and moaned in frustration. Its like Alex is incapable of acting NORMAL. Why the HELL did she act like that?

"Thanks Jarvis!" i called out before making my way to the kitchen.

I cautiously walk in. Clint was sitting at the counter, holding an icepack on his cheek and wearing a confused look. Next to him was Natasha, who was trying to console a freaked out Tony. He was walking around the counter, muttering to himself.

He whipped around as he heard the door shut behind me. "Hmph, what do you want?" seeing it wasn't Alex, he turned and continued to walk around the kitchen.

I sighed. "I saw what happened Tony, I'm sorry."

He whipped back around and shambled toward me, desperation all over his face. "WHY did she DO that? Am i really THAT bad?"

I stepped back. Tony was usually cool, confident, and arrogant. But now, he was a MESS.

Steve walked in and saw Tony clutching my arms and me trying to soothe him. He hurried over and broke us apart. As Tony continued pacing, Steve turned to me with a smile on his face. "It seems that things have escalated since an hour ago."

I nodded. "Yes! Did you see Tony? He was in pieces! And Clint? He's in shock! And who knows whats happened to Alex!"

He lowered my gesturing hands. "Yes, i know. Anyways, while you and Alex were running around, Clint and I thought up a way to get us back on track. We are going to do...wait for it," he said, smiling excitedly. "...A Super Hero Summer Olympics!" he shouted joyously, clapping his hands and waiting for my reaction.

I frowned. "Steve, i don't know if you've noticed, but there are only 7 of us...how will we do the Olympics?"

He smiled excitedly again. "Wait for it some more...we are going to invite more super heroes!" he practically giggled as he jumped up and down. I was starting to lose all respect i had for him.

"More? How many more can there be?"

"Oh, there are actually a lot of super heroes; Superman, Spiderman, The Fantastic Four, we'll be inviting Thor and his friends of course, Wolverine, Storm, The Wasp-" he started counting on his fingers.

"Ok! Ok, i get it; there are a lot of super heroes." i shouted, stopping Steve. Sighing, i continued to think. "Ok, where will these Games be taking place?"

"On a secluded island the size of Rhode Island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," he said promptly.

"Hmm, it sure sounds like something that'll take our minds off of this drama. Alright, lets do it!" i declared, shaking hands with him.

**I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise. Ah, the 2012 Summer Olympics. That and the Avengers inspired this.**

**Bye!**


End file.
